free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats
Warrior Cats are a race in Free Realms, characterized by their use of the Cat ride as their character, and the guild they belong to (i.e Warrior Cats of __Clan) . They can be found throughout the realms. THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR WARRIOR CATS IN FREE REALMS: 'http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/ Warrior Code ''The following is the code that all of the Clans must follow if they wish to maintain peace... 1. Defend your clan even at the cost of your life. You may have friends in other clans but your loyalty remains with your clan. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another clan’s territory 3. Elders, queens, kits and sick cats must be fed before the others unless you are given permission otherwise 4. Prey is killed to be eaten 5. A kit must be 6 moons old to be an apprentice 6. New warriors will keep a silent vigil the night they become a warrior 7. A cat can’t be named deputy until they have trained one apprentice 8. The clan deputy will become leader when the leader dies, retires or leaves the clan 9. After the death or retirement of a deputy, a new one must be named before moonhigh 10. There is no fighting at gatherings 11. The territory must be patrolled once a day. challenge all tresspassers 12. No warrior can hurt a kit, no matter what clan it is from 13. An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win a battle unless it is in self defense 14. The word of the clan leader is clan code 15. A warrior does not accept the soft life of a kitty pet 16. A med cat can't have a mate or kits '''The last two codes are unique to the Clans of FreeRealms, as they have been deemed necessary by leaders of all Clans. 17. All Clans with large territory must share with at least one other Clan. This includes all Clans with territory as big as/larger than Merry Vale. 18. Kit attacks must be investigated thoroughly. If it is found that the Clan who attacked the kit knew they were a kit, then the Clan of the kit may take any action they see fit. If it is found that the offending Clan didn't know that the kit was in fact a kit, and the kit was in their territory, no action can be taken by the kit's Clan. Clan Culture All warrior cats believe in a clan of deceased cats that live with the stars, called Star Clan . Star Clan is believed to have interventions within the lives of warriorcats, impacting their lives daily and ultimiteley deciding their fate through quests, interventions, and prophecies. There are no other religious sects within Star Clan. Several Warrior Cats are known to have magical and elemental prophecies, given by Star Clan themselves. These cats are known as Element Cats Clan Gatherings Every sunday, the warrior cats meet at a preset location in a time of peace to discuss the week's events, including news from every clan. There is no formal alliance from these gatherings, only a respect for tradition. Clans of Free Realms (Taken from the Free Realms Warrior Cat Wiki) #'Autumn Dawn Clan' #'Haze Clan' #'Owl Clan' #'Blazing Fire Clan' #'BloodClaw Clan' #'Broken Clan' #'ColdBlood Clan' #'Dawn Clan ' #'WhiteThunder Clan ' #'SunClan' #'DarkAsh Clan' #'Darkrose Clan' #'Eclipse Clan' #'DarkBlaze Clan' #'Meadow Clan' #'Amber Clan ' #'TigerClan' #'Forest Clan' #'Equinox Clan' #'Skyfall Clan' #'Darkmoon Clan' #'DarkThorn Clan' #'ShadowLight Clan' #'Rogues of FallenAsh' #'PhantomClan' #'DarkSunlight Clan' #'Falcon Clan' #'Shadow Clan (Now Combined with GlisteningIce Clan)' #'SnowRiver Clan' #'Moonfall Clan' #'Glistening Ice Clan (now combined with Shadow clan)' #'Thunder Clan' #'Lightning Clan' #'Snow Moon Clan' #'Rose Clan' #'NightFlare Clan' #'WolfCat Clan' #'Diamond Clan' #'Polar Clan' #'Whitemist Clan' #Blacksun Clan #DesertIce Clan Ranks of Warrior Cat Clans Category:What Of Warrior Cat Clan